Supernatural: La maldición de Chucky
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Sam se encuentra con un muñeco bastante popular en uno de los moteles, y los acontecimientos a su alrededor provocan que termine regalandoselo a su hermano pequeño, Jeffrey. Dean pronto se dará cuenta de que algo terriblemente malo los esta asechando desde el interior del muñeco, buscando liberar su poder en todo el pueblo. Advertencia de contenido: spank, castigo corporal.
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural**

**La maldición de Chucky**

**24 de octubre de 2000**

**New Jersey**

— ¿Sam, puedes ir a revisar a tu hermano? — se escucho decir a John desde la cocina del pequeño cuarto de motel en el que estaban hospedados, Sam estaba mirando sin muchas ganas la Tv en la sala, pero ignoro por completo la orden de su padre.

Los minutos pasaron y cuando finalmente pudo, John salió de la cocina y se encontró con que Sam no le había hecho caso en lo que le dijo, lo mismo que llevaba pasando desde hacia semanas. — Samuel… ¿Y tu hermano? — exigió saber.

— En su cuarto, creo. — murmuro el chico sin siquiera ver a su padre, pero tampoco prestándole atención a la tv, simplemente se veía decaído y sin ganas de hacer algo en particular.

— Lo se, pero te pedí que fueras a verlo… ¿lo hiciste? — John estaba seguro de que Sam no había obedecido, pero de todas formas quería darle la oportunidad a la duda y al buen juicio de su chico.

— Hum, no… Estamos en casa papá, además tú estas aquí… Así que no creo que le vaya a pasar algo malo. — dijo Sam

— Samuel, esto no se trata de "eso" — John era muy cuidadoso de las palabras que decía cuando Jeff estaba en casa, el pobre niño no sabia de la existencia de las cosas oscuras y como padre, quería que eso continuara por lo menos hasta que Jeff lo entendiera de la forma correcta. — Se trata de que Jeffrey, solo tiene 6 años, es solo un niño… uno que necesita que lo cuiden.

— Si, y para eso esta su papá… ósea tu. — dijo Sam mas que molesto, y John pudo ver pro primera vez en el día la mirada llena de resentimiento de su hijo.

— En eso tienes razón Samuel, pero tu eres su hermano mayor… también es tu responsabilidad cuidarlo cuando yo no este. — dijo John, no entendía cual era el problema de Sam en ese momento, pues en los últimos 6 años jamás se había quejado de tener que cuidar de Jeff, es mas, en algún momento pareció que lo disfrutaba.

— Lo se, pero tu estas aquí ahora… puedes cuidarlo ¿no? — se excuso Sam, y su tono de voz termino por encender a John.

— Cuida tu tono conmigo, jovencito. — advirtió John

— No tengo que cuidar nada, tu eres el papá aquí… tu eres el que nos tiene que cuidar, tu eres el que tiene que hacerlo. — le grito Sam a la cara, John e3staba tan sorprendido de que lo hiciera que solo pudo empujarlo de vuelta al sofá.

— Cálmate Samuel… Tu sabes que siempre los he cuidado, no se a que viene tu reclamo en estos momentos. — dijo John, un poco mas tranquilo pues realmente quería entender que pasaba con Sam

— Yo no te estoy reclamando nada, solo te estoy diciendo que Jeff es tu hijo, no es mío… así que tu tienes que cuidarlo, no yo. — grito Sam

— Esta bien, es suficiente… vete a tu cuarto hasta que te calmes. — le ordeno John y Sam no dudo nada en salir corriendo para su habitación.

John no estaba molesto con Sam, lo estaba alejando para poder calmarse a si mismo antes de que le terminara gritando por decir la verdad… el chico tenia razón, Jeff era su hijo, su responsabilidad y simplemente no podía poner ese peso sobre sus otros hijos, no podía… Sin embargo en esta ocasión, solo estaba pidiendo la ayuda de Sam para asegurarse de que Jeff estuviera bien. Pues aun que Sam dijera que Jeff estaba bien por que estaba John en casa, eso no era del todo cierto, pues John también estaba en casa la noche en que su esposa murió, y de todas formas no pudo salvarla… por eso quería que Sam le ayudara, porque cuatro ojos eran mejor que dos cuando se trataba de la seguridad de su pequeño.

Sam se metió a su habitación, la cual compartía con su hermanito así que no pudo evitar que el niño se le acercara. — ¿Sammy, me das un chocolate? — le pidió el niño.

— Dile a papá. — murmuro Sam y se giro al otro lado de la cama para no ver la cara de su hermanito y así evitar que el niño lo viera llorar.

— Nooo… no me lo va a dar, hasta que cenemos… y yo lo quiero ahora Sammy.

— Pues no… no lo vas a tener… ahora, déjame en paz. — le grito Sam, miro la cara del chico un momento y luego se volvió a cubrir con la almohada para o volver a verlo. A veces era exasperante ser el hermano mayor.

— Sammmm — insistía Jeff una y otra vez mientras le menaba las piernas de un lado a otro para que le hiciera caso.

— Que me dejes en paz Jeffrey, no tengo tu maldito chocolate. — volvió a gritarle Sam, Jeff se le quedo mirando feo porque no le gustaba que le gritaran, y luego e fue haciendo pucheros por el pasillo.

— Jeff, ven y ayúdame con los platos para la cena. — dijo John apenas ver a su pequeño caminar hacia la cocina, el niño se saco las manos de las bolsas y se puso a ayudarle con la mesa.

Al poco rato llego Deán a casa, había pasado un par de días fuera por un viaje con Caleb (el amigo cazador de John) y el realmente esperaba encontrarse con una bienvenida calurosa de su familia, pero solo se encontró con un Sam totalmente miserable, un Jeff distraído por estar jugando con sus guisantes y con su padre realmente estresado… Así que no dijo más de lo necesario y se sentó a comer en silencio, después ya habría tiempo para saber lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Papi, puedo ver la tv? — se escucho decir a Jeff en apenas un hilito de voz. Pero por primera vez en toda la cena, John levanto la mirada de su plato y descubrió que el niño no se había comido más que la poca carne que le había servido.

— No, hasta que te acabes las verduras. — dijo John

— Pero, ya no quiero comerlas papito.

— Jeffrey, ya sabes que te tienes que comer las verduras… siempre lo haces, así que déjate de berrinches o te voy a castigar. — le advirtió John, jamás le hablaba de esa forma pero es que ahora no estaba de humor como para tener que soportar a dos de sus chicos repelándole. Así que el pobre Jeff se tuvo que aguantar, y empezó a comerse las verduras lentamente con su tenedor.

El teléfono de John sonó tres veces y se quedo en silencio, lo que indicaba que era uno de sus amigos cazadores, así que se levanto y salió de la habitación para que Jeff no fuera a escuchar lo que tenia que decir al teléfono. Ahí Deán aprovecho para tomar el plato de Jeff y traerlo hasta el.

— ¿Deán que estas haciendo? — pregunto Sam extrañado, entonces vio como su hermano mayor se devoraba con rapidez las verduras de su hermanito.

— Papá esta enojado, así que los dos mantengan el pico cerrado. — les dijo Deán, y por supuesto que el enano se quedaría callado pues le acaba de hacer un enorme favor.

Para cuando John llego, ninguno de los chicos dijo nada sobre lo que Deán acababa de hacer, pues Jeff simplemente se limito a pedir permiso para ir a ver la Tv y John acepto, alegre de que al menos uno de sus chicos aun le hablara propiamente.

— No le pongas muy fuerte cariño. — le grito apenas escuchar la voz de Casper, el fantasma amigable en la Tv

— Chicos, me ha surgido un caso… ha si que voy a estar fuera un par de días, una semana tal vez… No hace falta decir que espero un buen comportamiento de parte suya, y sobre todo… que cuiden de su hermano. — les dijo John.

— Si señor, así será… pero ¿puedo saber de que se trata esta vez? — pregunto Deán, de un tiempo para acá le gustaba mantenerse informado sobre el paradero de su padre, pues eso lo hacia sentirse un poco menos nervioso cuando este se marchaba.

— Aun no lo se, pero Jim me necesita para ayudarle.

— Claro, y como siempre tú corres tras ello antes de informarte… y nos dejas aquí botados como si fuéramos perritos. — se quejaba Sam en voz baja, pero su padre lo pudo escuchar perfectamente bien.

— ¡Cállate Sam! — le grito Deán.

— Samuel no me gusta esta actitud, y no creas que no me doy cuenta de que solo estas provocándome para tener mi atención… pero si no quieres mi atención sobre tu trasero, te sugiero que te pongas a limpiar los trastos, ya mismo. — le ordeno John, pero no fue hasta que hizo el ademan de levantarse de la mesa que Sam se fue corriendo al fregadero. — Te juro que no se que le pasa. — murmuro John.

— Tiene 17, se llama adolescencia. No le hagas caso Papá, a esa edad no se piensa lo que se habla, créeme — dijo Deán.

— Lo se, pero tu no eras así a su edad.

— Oh cielos, no… Yo era mucho más guapo. — se burlo Deán y sin querer hacerlo, John volvió a sonreír por un segundo antes de que escuchara la voz de Sam

— Eres un idiota papá. — dijo el chico, John se levanto como fiera y se le acerco.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que eres un idiota. — se atrevió a repetir Sam, entonces John lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro por todo el pasillo del departamento, diciéndole lo arto que estaba por toda esa actitud. Jeff desde la sala vio cuando su padre le gritaba a Sam, así que corrió tras ellos para ver que pasaba pero Deán lo detuvo en el camino.

— Ven, ven… vamos a jugar al auto. — le dijo Deán.

— ¿Papá va a castigar a Sammy? — pregunto Jeff, era demasiado listo como para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— Si, hem… solo van a… hablar… ya sabes, cosas aburridas… pero tu y yo enano… iremos a jugar al auto. — y entonces Deán se hecho a su hermanito sobre su hombro para sacarlo de la casa. No quería dejar a Sam en manos de su padre, pero no podía hacer nada por el, no cuando había insultado a su padre de esa forma tan descarada.

*** Hola mundo¡ Jeff Is Back!**

**Esta es mi historia especial de Halloween, haciendo honor a la ultima pelicula de Chucky (recien estrenada) espero que les guste mucho y quiero decirles que aqui no van a leer al viejo Chucky, aqui es un nuevo asesino dentro del muñeco y espero, enserio espero contar con su apoyo y comentarios en esta nueva y fascinante aventura. **

**Por favor Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Así que John llevo a Sam hasta su habitación, abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y saco el cepillo de madera que siempre conservaba para estas ocasiones. — Debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, jovencito. — le dijo, se sentó en la cama y con un fuerte jalón coloco a su chico sobre su regazo.

— Oh no, papá déjame… déjame ir, ya estoy grande. — rogaba Sam, pero entonces sintió la mano de su padre desabrochando sus pantalones y luego sintió sus dedos dentro de sus calzoncillos, bajándoselos por completo.

— Si, ya eres grande para hablarle así a tu padre… Y ya me canse de toda esta actitud tuya, ahora mi amigo va a enseñarle a tu trasero a comportarse.

John no estaba para más juegos o malcriadeces, jamás permitió que nadie le faltara al respeto de esa forma y no iba a empezar por su hijo. Así que dejo caer el cepillo con fuerza sobre cada nalga de Sam, una y otra a la vez.

— Cuando termine con tu trasero se te van a quitar las ganas de hablarle así a tu padre, jovencito. — decía John sin dejar de pegarle al trasero de su hijo, que no dejaba de moverse como culebra. Así que John le dio una fuerte palmada con la mano, en el centro del trasero. — Eres muy insubordinado, cuando te digo que hagas algo… lo haces y no repelas, ni dices nada. — y retomo el cepillo otra vez.

— Lo prometo papá, lo hare… lo prometo, me duele… Por favor para, duele mucho — empezó a rogar Sam con la aparición de las primeras lagrimas en sus ojos.

— Se supone que duela… Y vas a aprender una lección aquí, eso te lo juro Samuel.

Mientras los gritos de Sam estaban cerca de expandirse por todo el vecindario. Deán trataba de que Jeff se entretuviera jugando con los coches de juguete en el impala, sin embargo el niño ya no era tan pequeño para mantenerlo quieto con ello y estaba renuente con querer regresar a la casa.

— Deeeean, quiero ir con papá... No quiero que le pegue más a Sammy. — Decía Jeff por enésima vez en los últimos minutos.

— No puedes Jeff, papá se va a enojar mucho contigo si te metes, y no quiero tener que consolar a dos llorones con el culo rojo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Papi me va a zurrar también?... Nooo, nooo hice nada malo. — Deán rodo los ojos ante tal declaración, Jeff le había entendido mal todo y ahora estaba horrorizado y apunto de soltarse a llorar.

— Jeff, papá no te va a castigar a ti... El sólo lo hace con Sam porque dijo una palabra muy mala ahí dentro — Le explicó Deán.

— ¿Palabra mala? ¿Dijo... Hijo de puta? — Pregunto Jeff tan intrigado que no parecía darse cuenta de cómo hablaba.

— ¡Jeffrey! — Grito Deán — Eso no se dice, ¿de dónde lo aprendiste?— Exigió saber, todo escandalizado de escuchar su palabra salir de la boca de su hermanito.

— Hum, lo dijiste el otro día en el otro motel... Y papá te regaño.

— Si, y a ti también te va a regañar y hasta a castigar si te llega a escuchar...

— Jooo, pero si tu lo dices todo el tiempo. — se quejo el niño.

— Si, pero yo soy un adulto… Y te aseguró que me mata si se entera que yo te lo enseñe... Así que haznos un favor a los dos, y no lo vuelvas a decir... Nunca.

— Joooooo. — se quejaba Jeff, sin dejar de hacer pucheros de coraje. No le gustaba cuando le daban órdenes que no entendía.

— No me vengas con tus joo, Jeff… Que si te escucho volver a decirlo, yo mismo te voy a patear el culo. — Le advirtió Deán y tan pronto decirlo se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy duro con Jeff, pues al fin y al cabo apenas era un niño, uno que aun no entendía muchas cosas. — Oye enano, ¿quieres escuchar la música de tu genial y guapo hermano mayor?— Pregunto todo sonriente para regresar a la calma.

— Puaj, nooo… Yo no escucho esas mierdas.

— ¡Jeffrey! — Volvió a gritarle Deán, le daba orgullo que su hermano se estuviera pareciendo mucho a él, pero como buen hermano mayor se tenía que preocupar por lo que pasaría si John Winchester llegaba a escuchar a su pequeño decir esas palabrotas.

Dentro de la casa, John ya había terminado de castigar a Sam, la había emprendido a lo grande con el trasero del chico, logrando las millones de disculpas de un Sam lloroso y compungido.

— Hijo, mírame un segundo ¿quieres? — Le pidió John, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando el trasero rojo de su chico. Sam mantenía la cabeza bajo su almohada, pero al sentir la mano cálida de su padre sobre su hombro, se giró a verlo.

— Sammy, sabes que no me gusta tener que zurrarte, pero no me la estas poniendo fácil con esta nueva actitud grosera que has tomado en los últimos días... se que estas molesto por muchas cosas, pero yo soy tu padre, y merezco respeto hijo...

— Lo se y lo siento papá. — Sam trataba de calmar su llanto pero le era difícil, pues el dolor y la rabia que sentía iban creciendo más y más. Hasta que por fin lo dejo salir de su sistema. — Papá, tengo miedo. — Murmuró, John que seguía con su sermón sobre respeto, se quedo callado y helado por escuchar lo que mas temía para sus hijos.

— ¿Miedo? ¿De que Sammy? — Exigió saber, pero Sam se giró a ver a otra parte, haciendo que su padre le tomara la barbilla y lo obligara a verlo. — Sammy, vamos pequeño... Habla con papá. — Le dijo.

— Es por Jeff, papá siento algo aquí, — y se toco el corazón. — Un mal presentimiento, cuando lo veo sólo pienso en... Mamá. — Y la mirada de John pasó de la preocupación a la tristeza, uno pensaría que los años ayudaban a curarse de una pérdida pero con él no sirvió de nada, día a día extrañaba más a Mary. Y el hablar de ella no era fácil, para nadie en la familia.

— Sammy, está bien... Tu hermanito ésta bien, no le va a pasar nada porque lo estamos cuidando... Tú, Deán y yo, ¿entiendes?

— Pero papá, no quiero que le pase nada... Por favor no te vayas, cuídalo estos días... papá te lo ruego, hazlo por mamá... Te lo ruego. — Decía Sam, llorando con desesperación. John estaba muy confundido, pues su hijo jamás había llorado de esa forma, jamás le había visto tanto miedo en los ojos.

— Esta bien Sammy, esta bien... No llores más, todo va a estar bien... Lo prometo hijo.— Le decía John sin soltarlo de sus brazos, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no estaban así de cerca el uno del otro, y sólo quería permanecer así para siempre, sin dejar ir a su hijo de su protección.

— Papá, no te vayas esta vez... — Murmuró Sam, que también se mantenía aferrado al pecho de su padre.

— No lo hare hijo, no me iré. — John no entendía el cómo ni el porque, pero ahora también sentía miedo y tal vez era porque acababa de ver lo que ese tipo de vida podía hacer con los niños, llenarlos de miedo.

Se escucho un estruendo de la puerta azotándose y pronto llegó corriendo Jeff hasta la habitación. El niño se quedo mirando un momento como su hermano lloraba y trataba de esconder su culo rojo, apretó los puños y miro muy enojado a su padre.

— Eres malo papá, le pegaste mucho a Sammy... Eres malo. — Grito Jeff.

— Jeffrey Eric Winchester, cuida tu tono conmigo jovencito. — Advirtió John, pues por segunda vez en las últimas dos horas, uno de sus hijos le estaba gritando irrespetuosamente, sólo esperaba que al menos uno de ellos recordara los límites, no quería tener que zurrar dos traseros en la misma noche.

— ¡NO! Ya no te quiero, eres malo. — Seguía gritando el niño, John estaba a dos milisegundos de dejar a Sam e ir a por el culo de Jeff, pero entonces llegó Deán corriendo y cayó a su hermano.

— Jeff, no le hables así a papá... El no lo merece.

— Si, si que lo hace... Le pego duro a Sammy, su colita esta roja. — Decía Jeff consternado y haciendo pucheros, John iba a intervenir pero Deán le hecho la mirada de que lo dejara en sus manos.

— Si, le pego... Porque fue grosero y malo, a los niños groseros y malos, se les dan nalgadas... ¿Verdad Sammy? — Deán no estaba feliz de ver a su Sammy llorar en la cama, pero tuvo que involucrarlo en el tema, pues tampoco quería ver a Jeff en la misma.

— Cierto. — Murmuró Sam con dificultad.

— Así que si no quieres ser de esos niños, vas a disculparte ya mismo con papá. —Término diciendo Deán, John estaba perplejo pues literalmente sus hijos mayores lo habían borrado de la ecuación y habían manejado muy bien la situación, y si alguna vez tuvo dudas... Ahora ya estaba seguro de que Deán y Sam eran los mejores hermanos mayores para Jeff. Así que no pasó ni medio minuto para que Jeff se mostrara arrepentido y pidiera sus disculpas.

— Perdón Papito, perdón. — John no podía esperar una épica disculpa de un niño que apenas estaba aprendiendo las palabras, así que se dio por satisfecho y le sonrió un poquito.

— Esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

— Nop, no. — John siempre se sentía bien al ver la inocencia tan pura que conservaba uno de sus hijos, sin embargo esa paz se esfumó apenas ver el reloj de muñeca, eran pasadas ya de la hora de dormir de dos de sus hijos.

— Esta bien, todo el mundo a ponerse la pijama y a dormir. — Y beso la frente de Sam, que ya estaba mas tranquilo.

— Duerme bien hijo, todo estará mejor en la mañana. — Le dijo y Sam sólo asintió y lo miro aun con miedo. — Jeff, hijo toma tu pijama, te vas conmigo. — Ordeno John para hacerle ver a Sam de que su promesa era cierta y cuidaría a Jeff.

— ¿Contigo? ¿Vas a pegarle a mi colita? — Pregunto Jeff en pánico e instintivamente se llevo las manos atrás, todos rieron ante tal reacción.

— Noo, no voy a pegarle a tu colita... Sólo quiero que duermas conmigo hoy. — Explicó John.

— ¿Y eso? — Volvió a preguntar Jeff, no porque le desagradara la idea, si no porque ya había pasado tiempo sin dormir en la cama con papá.

— No preguntes, sólo obedece. — Y John le dio una leve palmadita en el culo. — Y dale las buenas noches a tus hermanos. — Ordeno, Jeff se seguía cubriendo las nalgas pero fue hasta la cama de Sam y le dio un beso

— Buenas noches Sammy.

— Duerme bien Jeff. — Murmuró Sam, luego vio con cierto pesar como su hermanito se despedía de Deán y luego se iba de la mano de su papá, quien antes de irse le dedico una sonrisa.

— Ese niño nos va a dejar sin papá un día de estos, te lo juro. — Decía Deán mientras se quitaba las botas.

— ¡Cállate, no digas eso! — grito Sam otra vez con lágrimas en los ojos, ese mal presentimiento seguía palpitante en su pecho. Deán se dio cuenta del miedo de Sam al sólo verlo, lo conocía muy bien como para no notarlo, así que dejo su cama y de paso a la de Sam

— ¿Que haces? — Pregunto Sam apenas ver que su hermano se quitaba los pantalones.

— Voy a violarte Sammy. — Dijo lleno de ironía. — ¿Que crees que hago?... Sólo trato de consolar a mi hermano.

Sam se quedo pasmado, Deán iba a dormir con él... Justo como cuando eran pequeños y le temía a las tormentas. Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba, sentirse de nuevo protegido por su hermano mayor.

*** Me hubiera gustado mucho ver este tipo de relación en la serie, si de por si me encanta la interacción entre los Winchester con su niñez todo habría sido mucho mas grandioso de lo que ya es, pero bueno... espero que disfrutaran este capitulo y antes de que pregunten, Sam no esta loco... solo recuerden los detalles de lo que paso el 2 de noviembre del 83. Y asi entenderan un poquito lo que se viene... **

**Por favor Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

John tuvo que hacer una labor titánica para acostar a Jeff, el chico era como los demás pequeños, entre mas sueño tenía mas eran sus ganas de correr y saltar por todas partes, siempre se ponía hiperactivo cuando se pasaba su hora de dormir y esa noche claramente no fue diferente. Así que tras un par de historias y una que otra amenaza de irse calentito a dormir, John finalmente lo pudo dormir y dormirse él mismo, buena falta que le hacía.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, el teléfono de John empezó a vibrar insistentemente, y el silencio de la noche provoco que pareciera que golpeaban el buro. Antes de que Jeff fuera a despertarse, John se giró rápidamente para tomar el aparato y miro que se trataba de Caleb, así que sigilosamente se salió de la habitación y se fue a la sala para hablar.

— Caleb, son... Las cuatro de la madrugada, ¿que es tan importante? — Exigió saber entre bostezos.

— Creo que... Lo encontré John, la cosa que buscabas... Esta aquí.

No era un secreto para nadie que John quería más que nada encontrar a esa maldita cosa, pero ya había llegado a pensar que jamás lograría su cometido y por eso escuchar tal cosa de los labios de una fuente confiable, era simplemente increíble.

— ¿Estás seguro Caleb?... por favor, no bromees con esto. — dijo en apenas un titubeo, uno pensaría que cuando se llega a una meta, se está siempre listo para cumplirla… pero era una gran mentira, ahora solo había mas rabia y confusión respecto a lo que debía hacer.

— Muy seguro John, todas las señales… los muertos… esta aquí… en Palo alto, california. — aseguro el hombre, y pese que John le pidió el resto de la información con la voz más baja que tenia… Jeff empezó a moverse entre las sabanas.

— Shshsh — así que John colgó la llamada y trato de arrullar a su pequeño nuevamente. Finalmente fue un alivio el poderlo conseguir sin tanto esfuerzo. Así que se quedo un buen rato sentado en el borde de la cama, pensando e imaginándose lo que pasaría cuando estuviera a cara con el ente maligno que le arruino la vida.

John se levanto muy silencioso y empezó a empacar sus cosas, luego camino de puntitas hasta la habitación de sus otros chicos y se encontró con una escena del pasado… Deán abrazando a Sam con todas sus fuerzas, justo igual que cuando Sammy era bebe y el pequeño Deán parecía cuidarlo de las cosas oscuras. Solo que ahora ambos eran más adorables que en ese entonces, y pese a no querer arruinar esa fotografía, se tuvo que acercar y mover un poco el brazo de su hijo mayor.

Deán se movió lentamente para no despertar a Sam, años de experiencia le permitían saber cuando su padre estaba en la habitación, a altas horas de la madrugada. — Hum… ¿Papá?— pregunto en apenas un susurro y John le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que saliera para hablar en privado, así que Deán deposito con mucho cuidado a su Sammy sobre la cama y salió lo mas sigiloso posible.

— ¿Qué pasa, papá?, son… las cinco de la mañana. — decía Deán entre bostezos.

— Tengo que irme Deán… surgió… una emergencia con Caleb.

— ¿Caleb? ¿Está bien?

— Si, pero tiene un caso complicado en sus manos y necesita de mi ayuda para terminarlo… No se cuando volveré, pero voy a estar llamando… ya conoces las reglas, no contestar si no suena tres veces, tus hermanos de la escuela a la casa… no salgan de noche y sobre todo…

— Cuidar de Jeff, es pequeño y aun no entiende esto. — murmuro Deán

— Exacto, también cuida de Sammy, está un poco… no se siente muy bien Deán — John no quería entrar en más detalles para no preocupar a Deán, que lo conocía y sabia que si sabia la verdad se iba a empeñar en acompañarlo a esta cacería y entonces estaría dejando a sus otros hijos completamente desprotegidos.

— Así lo hare papá… tu también cuídate mucho

— Cuenta con eso muchacho. — y John le dio un beso en la frente, no sabía que pasaría estando fuera de esa casa, pero solo sabía que estaba a un paso de terminar con la venganza y la maldición familiar. Y antes de marcharse vería por última vez a su hijo pequeño dormir, porque no estaba seguro de si llegaría a regresar con vida o no.

A la mañana siguiente, Sammy se levanto por un fuerte ardor en el culo y se metió la mano dentro del pantalón para tocarse las nalgas, aun podía sentir el calor del temido cepillo de madera quemando su piel y cuando fue a ducharse, pudo notar que la piel también seguía teniendo el mismo color rojo escarlata de la noche anterior… su padre se había lucido mucho esta vez con esa paliza y estaba seguro de que no podría sentarse cómodamente en al menos 3 días mas.

— Sammy, apresúrate con el baño… tengo que orinar. — le grito Deán desde fuera del cuarto, así que Sam abrió la puerta y salió sonriente de la misma.

— Ya voy… ¿Y papá?, no lo he visto desde que me desperté. — dijo Sam, mirando hacia todas partes en busca de la fuerte voz de John Winchester.

— Ham de hecho… papá tuvo que salir de emergencia, Sammy. — comento Deán.

— ¿Se fue? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo regresa?— exigió saber Sam, ese mal presentimiento del día anterior acababa de volver.

—No sé, no me dijo… solo sé que se trataba de una emergencia, y tuvo que salir corriendo para ayudar a Caleb con algo.

— Claro, para papá todas esas personas extrañas son más importantes que nosotros… siempre lo son.— dijo Sam con cierto desanimo por que nuevamente su padre le acaba de fallar con una promesa, lo había dejado solo, había dejado a Jeff en sus manos por un estúpido caso que seguramente no era nada importante.

— No digas eso Sam, papá se preocupa por nosotros… él no quería irse, solo ha sido una verdadera emergencia, de vida o muerte. — aseguro Deán, pero el mismo había llegado a pensar exactamente lo mismo que su hermano menor, que a su padre no le importaban ellos tres ni un centavo, que solo le importaba su trabajo. Pero como hermano mayor, tenía que ser la figura paterna de los chicos por John.

— Siempre lo es Deán… siempre todo es de vida o muerte, ¿pero qué pasa con nosotros? ¿Y si nosotros nos encontramos en algo de vida o muerte? ¿Y si nos matan? — preguntaba Sam lleno de miedo, Deán recordó que su hermano siempre había tenido ese mismo temor. Solo que ahora no entendía a que venía toda esa paranoia.

— Sammy, escúchame… nosotros vamos a estar bien, ¿sabes por qué? — Y Sam negó con la cabeza. — Porque papá nos enseño bien, nos podemos cuidar nosotros mismos. — aseguro Dean con esa cálida sonrisa que siempre hacia a todos sentirse mejor.

— Pero no somos nosotros, Deán… Es Jeff, el es un niñito… ¿Qué va a pasar si algo viene tras él?— preguntaba Sam, desconcertando por completo a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Sammy? — pregunto Deán extrañado, Sam sonaba bastante seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

— No se Deán, tengo este… presentimiento ¿sabes?, siento como… como si algo nos estuviera viendo desde las sombras, como si… como si esperara a que nos distrajéramos para quitárnoslo… para llevarse a Jeff. — le explico Sam, Deán se le acerco un poquito y le puso las manos sobre los hombros para tratar de calmarlo.

— Esta bien Sammy, Jeff va a estar bien… porque no importa que papá no esté aquí, si algo trata de dañarlo… yo voy a cuidarlo… y a ti también. Te lo juro… nada malo va a pasarnos… nada Sammy. — Deán estaba siendo muy sincero con sus palabras, el daría todo para proteger a sus hermanos y parecía que Sam no lo había notado, por eso era necesario que se lo volviera a recordar… Y funciono perfecto, pues Sammy pudo sentir que parte de ese mal presentimiento iba desapareciendo de su corazón…

**Por favor Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

El verdadero problema vino cuando Jeffrey se entero de que su papi se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse. Pues el pobre niño se soltó a llorar como un mártir, mientras repetía una y otra vez que su papá no lo quería. Así que Deán se sentó en la cama y dejo que su hermanito reposara su cabeza sobre su regazo, mientras lo mimaba y trataba de calmarlo.

— Shshsh, todo va a estar bien Jeffy… papá volverá pronto y va a jugar mucho contigo… ya lo veras. — seguía diciéndole Deán para calmarlo y esa era la parte de ser hermano mayor que mas odiaba, el ver como sus chicos sufrían por el abandono de John y no poder hacer nada por tratar de remediarlo.

— Nooo, ya no lo quiero… buawwww

A Deán no le preocupaba tanto lo que Jeff estaba diciendo, no era la primera vez que decía no querer a John y no iba a ser la primera vez en que olvidara todo por una barra de chocolate o con un simple abrazo de su padre. La cosa era que deseaba que parara de llorar de una vez, porque lo hacía sentirse como un inútil. Y a Sam le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, la única diferencia fue que él prefirió marcharse de la habitación de motel antes que quedarse a escuchar todos esos lloriqueos.

Sam estuvo caminando por los alrededores del motel, ayudo a un anciano a cortar unas plantas de un jardín casi muerto y luego al pasar por una barra de chocolate a la máquina de enfrente, se encontró con algo bastante inusual… Un muñeco, un"_Buen chico_", conocido por ser la primera versión del famoso CHUCKY de las películas de moda.

El muñeco estaba sentado junto a la maquina, y parecía estar mirando el estacionamiento que tenía enfrente. Sam se agacho un poco para mirarlo, sus ojos eran muy profundos y tenía una sonrisa que sinceramente daba miedo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — se pregunto tras tomar el muñeco en sus brazos y notar que no pesaba tanto como parecía, entonces el conserje salió de su cuarto…

— Oh, parece que ya encontramos al dueño. — murmuro el hombre sonriente y Sam inmediatamente volvió a dejar el muñeco en su lugar.

— No, no… no es mío, solo estaba mirándolo. — le dijo.

— No te preocupes muchacho, alguien abandono ese muñeco en una de las habitaciones hace meses… jamás lo reclamaron, y a veces te juro que parece aparecer y desaparecer por todas partes… no tengo hijos, y como pareció gustarte… puedes quedártelo.

— Oh no, no podría… yo no…

— Insisto, te ves un buen muchacho… puedes quedártelo. — dijo el hombre y le dio el muñeco nuevamente, Sam no quería aceptarlo porque aceptar cosas de extraños era mal visto por su padre y si se enteraba de ello, no se iba a salvar de otro regaño… pero se lo pensó mejor, y se dio cuenta de que a Jeff le podría llegar a gustar mucho, en especial ahora que estaba tan triste.

— Gracias señor. — dijo Sam con su enorme sonrisa, se hecho el muñeco sobre el hombro y se fue corriendo para la habitación.

Sam sonrió apenas abrir la puerta y ver que Jeff ya no estaba llorando mas, ahora ya estaba muy entretenido, sentado en el regazo de Deán y mirando la televisión. Era un verdadero alivio.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — exigió saber Deán tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

— Me distraje con algo… Jeffy, mira lo que traje para ti. — y entonces Jeff se giro para ver el muñeco que su hermano sostenía entre sus brazos, se bajo corriendo del regazo de Deán y de la misma manera fue hasta Sammy.

— Whooo… esta super Sammy. — decía Jeff con toda alegría, mientras tomaba el muñeco en sus brazos y este a su vez lo miraba y hablaba por primera vez en esa tarde.

_"Hola soy Chucky, seré tu mejor amigo… por siempre"_

— ¿Chucky? ¿Es enserio Sam? — pregunto Deán con ironía, Sam le sonrió a Jeff y se llevo del brazo a su hermano para la cocina.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo el muñeco? — exigió saber Sam

— Todo, ¿Qué no recuerdas la maldita película?... se supone que esa cosa esta poseída por el espíritu de un asesino.

— Eso fue una película Deán, esto es la realidad… es solo un muñeco, no le hará daña tener un muñeco… además, jamás había tenido uno… y eso porque papá es tan avaro que jamás le compra juguetes. — dijo Sam, pues pese a que Jeff estaba teniendo una infancia mas normal que la suya, aun había cosas que permanecían siendo una mierda, como el asunto de usar ropa heredada y no tener juguetes.

— Papá no es avaro Sam, no puede comprarle cosas que no tienen espacio en nuestras vidas… nosotros no tenemos casa Sam, y no podemos andar de un lado a otro cargando juguetes en el auto. — le explico Deán.

— Es solo un muñeco Deán, no ocupa tanto espacio.

— Y hablando de eso, ¿de donde salió ese muñeco?... porque se ve que es original, y debe de costar mucho dinero… dinero que no tenemos… oh dios, ¿lo robaste? — pregunto Deán alucinado, solo eso le faltaba para que Sam fuera un completo chico problema de la adolescencia.

— ¿Qué? Nooo, claro que no lo robe… el conserje del edificio me lo regalo.

— ¿Te lo regalo? ¿Así sin más?

— Si Deán, me lo regalo… dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo aquí abandonado y que como no tenia hijos… bueno el punto es que me lo dio y ahora yo se lo estoy dando a Jeff.

— Sabes que a papá no le gusta que hables con extraños.

— Lo se, ¿pero a quien le importa?... míralo Deán...ese niño ahí fuera estaba llorando como mártir por el abandono de papá… no se tu, pero a mi me gustaría que tuviera un ratito de felicidad, y Chucky puede dárselo.

— Si, bueno estamos hablando de Chucky, ¿recuerdas?... ¿el muñeco asesino?

— Ese era Chucky de la película, este es un muñeco de plástico Deán… no esta poseído, eso no puede ser en la realidad. — aseguro Sam

— Eso no lo sabemos Sam, hay cosas ahí fuera que… — Sam se empezó a reír ya que era mas que claro, que su hermano mayor estaba renuente a quedarse con el muñeco, porque creía que el muñeco estaba de verdad poseído y por lo tanto le tenia mucho miedo. — ¿Que es tan gracioso? — exigió saber Deán.

— Nada, nada, es solo que… tú le tienes miedo, tú el gran Deán Winchester, le tienes miedo a un simple muñeco. — se burlaba Sam

— Claro que no le tengo miedo a esa cosa, podría asesinarlo con un disparo ¿sabes? — aseguro Deán todo orgulloso para no darle toda la razón a Sammy, le tenia mucho miedo a esa cosa, a su mirada.

— ¡Ahaha! — se escucho gritar a Jeff desde la sala, Deán se quedo mirando a su hermano como diciéndole, "Te lo dije" y fueron corriendo a ver que le sucedía al pequeño.

***Chucky esta aquí chicos! y viene para acabar con los Winchester, ¿de que forma?... lo sabrán muy pronto... espero que les este gustando esta historia y había olvidado mencionarlo. Dean tiene 20 años, Sam 17 y Jeff 6, solo lo aclaro para que no se pierdan del hilo XD. Muchas gracias Dream por tus reviews, sabes que te adoro =) **

**Por favor Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Los chicos llegaron a la sala y se encontraron con que Jeff estaba mirando una de las películas de Frankestein en la televisión.

— Esa cosa me asusto, esta muy feo. — se quejo Jeff, tapándose con la cabeza de Chucky para no ver al monstruo de la tv, Sam se apresuro a apagar la Tv y se inclino frente a su hermano.

— Jeff, ya sabes que no debes de ver esas películas, mucho menos gritar de esa manera… nos asustaste. — aseguro Sam

— Lo siento Sammy, estaba ahí… yo no lo puse. — murmuro Jeff haciendo pucheritos por sentirse regañado por su hermano mayor, Deán rodo los ojos pues ese pequeño era todo un drama Queen.

— Venga enano, tienes que comerte los cereales. — Deán sabia mejor que nadie lo importante que era cortar los dramas de Jeff, porque el niño se había vuelto un experto en llorar durante horas para hacerlos sentir mal y eso no estaba bien.

— No quiero, — murmuro Jeff con otro pucherito en su rostro.

— Si, si que quieres… vamos. — y Deán le dio media vuelta para impulsarlo a caminar hacia el mini comedor, Jeff estaba resistiendo a caminar pues se mantenía mirando a Chucky, que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás. — Oh, el también puede venir. — aseguro Deán y pese a todo su desagrado por el muñeco, lo tomo y se lo dio a Jeff. Solo así pudo obligarlo a comerse el desayuno.

Jeff se la paso todo el día andando de un lado a otro con Chucky, veía la televisión con el muñeco, jugaba con el muñeco, incluso llego a ir al baño con el muñeco. Deán permanecía vigilante en todo momento, como si estuviera a la espera de que Chucky hiciera algo malo contra Jeff, mientras que Sam solo se reía pues le hacia feliz ver que Jeff podía ser un niño normal después de todo.

Para la hora de la cena, Deán tenia que ponerse a picar verduras, pues desde que Jeff había aprendido a comer por si solo, a su padre no le hacia nada de gracia que se siguieran comiendo porquerías en los moteles… como hacían Deán y Sam cuando solo estaban ellos solos. Ahora John había impuesto esta regla de comer saludable para darle un buen ejemplo al pequeño de la familia.

La cosa fue que apenas llegar a la cocina, Deán se encontró con Chucky, sentado en una de las sillas y parecía estarlo mirando fijamente. — ¡Jeffrey Winchester, ven aquí! – grito algo molesto, y en cosa de segundos Jeff llego corriendo.

— ¿Ya vamos a cenar? — pregunto Jeff en apenas un hilito de voz.

— No, aun no… jovencito, ¿me quieres explicar que hace tu… muñeco aquí? — exigió saber Deán, Jeff se miro para ver a Chucky, y se encogió de hombros.

— Ah, es que… se aburrió de jugar con Rex. — aseguro Jeff, haciendo referencia a su único e inseparable muñeco de felpa, el dinosaurio Rex de Toy storie.

— Vale, vamos a poner claro unas cosas Jeffy… puedes quedarte con Chucky, pero no lo puedes dejar tirado por donde sea, es caro y lo tienes que cuidar mucho… porque si veo que no lo cuidas, voy a quitártelo un tiempo ¿entiendes?

— siiiii. — dijo Jeff con pesar

— Esta bien, ayúdame con los vegetales. — así que Jeff se quedo un buen rato en la cocina, poniendo vegetales en la mesa para que su hermano mayor los cortara con el afilado cuchillo, lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que Chucky permanecía mirándolos muy atento con esa horrible sonrisa.

Cuando la cena por fin estaba terminada, los hermanos decidieron comer en los sofás, pues así podría mirar la tv un rato. Deán estaba sentado en medio de sus hermanos, con ambos niños acurrucados en sus brazos, Jeff mirando muy atento la tv y Sam con esa mirada miserable que tanto odiaba ver.

— Sammy, ¿quieres acompañarme un segundo a la cocina? — pregunto Deán, Sam lo miro extrañado pero lo siguió hasta la cocina. — Oh vamos Sammy, no pongas esa cara de mártir… te aseguro que papá e habría quedado de haber podido.

— Siempre dices eso Deán, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?... a papá no le importamos una mierda, le importa mas andar cazando quien sabe que cosas. — grito Sam

— Baja la voz, Jeff puede escucharnos.

— ¿Y? no es como si papá no estuviera planeando que Jeff también sea cazador, así que también debería saber la verdad.

— Oh por favor, solo escúchate Sam… estas diciendo puras estupideces, y todo porque estas enojado con papá… porque tu y yo sabemos que tu jamás querrías que Jeff supiera sobre esto, adoras a ese niño Sammy… así que piensa bien lo que estas diciendo.

Así que Sammy se quedo callado. Deán tenia razón pues por muy enojado que estuviera con su padre eso no cambiaba lo que sentía por Jeff, ese sentimiento de quererlo proteger y alejar de esa vida de oscuridad y sufrimiento. Entonces Jeff también entro a la cocina con su muñeco en brazos.

— Deán… Chucky, dice que quiere ver las noticias de las 11. — le dijo.

— Ja-Ja… buena excusa hermanito, pero no te va a servir… anda, prepárate para la cama… ahora te alcanzo. — le ordeno, Jeff torció la boca y se fue rezongando por todo el pasillo.

— Tienes razón, yo no quiero esta vida para mi… menos para Jeff… pero papá es quien tiene la ultima palabra… al menos hasta que me vaya a la uni, pero entonces… Jeff se va a quedar, ¿Quién va a cuidar de el?

— Cielos Sammy, gracias por borrarme del mapa, enserio. — dijo Deán lleno de ironía, no le gustaba nada que Sammy dudara de su capacidad de cuidar a Jeff.

— No quise decir eso Deán, yo solo digo que...

— Entendí Sam, no crees que yo pueda cuidar a Jeff y mantenerlo alejado de esta vida, porque yo si acepto lo que somos y estoy bien con eso.

— Eres un idiota Deán, ¿Cómo puede gustarte esta vida? — exigió saber Sam

— Porque es lo único que nos queda Sammy… Papá desaparece mas rápido que el puto correcaminos, mama murió, y solo nos tenemos a nosotros… a ese pequeño niño que tenemos que cuidar, hasta que el pueda protegerse por si solo. — le grito Deán y nuevamente lo dejo callado. Entonces se escucho un trueno que pareció partir el cielo a la mitad y empezó a llover.

— ¿Escuchas eso? — Pregunto Sam — ¿Jeffrey, te estas lavando los dientes — grito.

— Siiiiii — se escucho gritar a Jeff desde el baño, donde se seguía tallando con fuerza los dientes, unos segundos después llego corriendo hasta la cocina de vuelta con sus hermanos.

— Miren mis dientes, argggg. — Jeff se puso a hacer su mejor imitación de tiburón, presumiendo sus dientes blancos y limpios.

— Wow, eres todo un pequeño tiburón... pero hasta los tiburones tienen que dormir, Jeff. — Dijo Sam

— No quiero dormir, los truenos no me van a dejar. — se quejo Jeff con otro de sus pucheros, Sammy sonrió un poquito porque ahora recordaba que Jeff le tenia miedo a los truenos desde siempre.

— Me quedare un ratito contigo Jeff, anda. — dijo Sam y a regañadientes y de la mano se tuvo que llevar a Jeff para la habitación. Lo acostó en la cama y como todas las noches desde que el niño había aprendido a hablar… Jeff le pidió un cuento.

— Sammmm, un cuento… quiero un cuento… ahaha

— Esta bien, pero uno cortito nada más. — dijo Sam rendido. — Haber… Había una vez, en la casa de una gente muy adinerada, un pequeño niño que se llamaba… hum… Jeff, y que tenia muchos, muchos juguetes bonitos que por las noches, mientras lo veían dormir… se levantaban para jugar entre ellos. Un día, el hermano favorito de Jeff… le regalo una caja de soldaditos de plomo, todos muy bonitos con sus rifles y sombrero a la par. Entonces, Jeff descubrió que uno de ellos, estaba roto, le hacia falta una pierna pero no por eso era neos que los otros, es mas… Jeff lo adoptó como su muñeco favorito y…

Así que mientras Sam contaba esa nueva versión del soldadito de plomo, Deán estaba tratando de localizar a su padre por teléfono pero John jamás le respondió. Había mentido antes, el también tenia un mal presentimiento, pero tenia que ser fuerte por Sam y por Jeff en especial.

Más tarde, Sam y Deán se pusieron a lavar los platos en silencio, aun estaban enfadados por lo que habían dicho. Entonces se escucharon unas voces, y cuando fueron a ver se encontraron con la tv prendida en las noticias, y con Chucky sentado en el frente.

— Ese mocoso. — Murmuró Deán molesto, tomo el muñeco y se fue para la habitación. Ahí estaba Jeff, sentado en la cama y jugando con rex.

— Jeffrey, te dije que metieras a la cama desde hace rato.

— Sip, pero... Pero estaba esperando que Chucky volviera.

— Jeffrey, esto no es divertido... Ya deberías estar dormido, y no me gusto nada eso de poner a Chucky frente a la tv.

— Yo no fui, él quería verla.

— Ya basta Jeff, estoy hablando enserio aquí... No quiero más travesuras tuyas, ni de Chucky... No quiero tener que castigarte, así que anda. — Y lo volvió a acostar y dejo el muñeco a su lado. — A dormir hermanito. — Y lo arropo bien, le dio un beso y se fue apagando la luz del cuarto.

Apenas Deán salió de la habitación, un nuevo trueno cayó del cielo y provoco que la lluvia que caía, fuera más fuerte. Jeff se abrazo a Chucky con todas sus fuerzas e hundió su cabeza bajo su brazo.

— Chucky, tengo miedo. — le dijo, entonces pudo sentir como la mano del muñeco le jalaba del cabello para quitárselo de encima.

— Deberías tenerlo, hijo de puta. — dijo el muñeco, rompiendo en carcajadas. Su cara había pasado de ser la de un dulce muñeco, a la de un completo asesino. Sin embargo a Jeff no parecía darle miedo… quizás no lo entendía.

***Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esto, Dream eres la mejor con tus comentarios. Destiel-Zeke, vas a tener lo que quieres, te lo aseguro. LittleHoshi, I miss you¡=) **

**Por favor Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Los problemas comenzaron la siguiente mañana, Jeff resbalo de la cama y por el golpe tan fuerte que se llevo, se puso a llorar. Sus hermanos fueron en su rescate y descubrieron que el chico estaba atado de los pies y que eso había provocado su caída en primer lugar.

— Ya, ya…. Shshsh… ya no llores, fue un solo un golpecito…. Shsh —le decía Deán mientras lo mecía como cuando era más pequeño y lo podía sostener con tan solo una mano alzada en el aire.

— ¿Cómo lograste atarte así? — pregunto Sam, pues llevaba unos minutos tratando de soltarle el nudo de los pis y no podía, pues había sido atado con mucha fuerza.

— Sam, déjalo en paz. — dijo Deán

— Snif yo no snif no, no me ate snif nif fue… Chucky snif, el me tiro. — decía Jeff entre lagrimas, los hermanos mayores se miraron para tratar de contener sus risas pues dicho de esa forma, Jeff sonaba bastante mas pequeño de lo que era. — Que es verdaaaaaad — aseguro Jeff

— Si claro, maldito muñeco… no vuelvas a lastimar a mi hermanito, nunca más. — decía Deán mientras sujetaba Chucky y lo metía dentro del closet. Solo como forma de calmar a Jeff, pues aun seguía sin creer su historia.

— ¿Ves? Chucky estará castigado y no te va a volver a molestar… así que ya no llores, y vamos a darte una ducha… estas apestando mi cuarto. — dijo Sam entre risas y se cargo a Jeff como costal al hombro para sacarlo de ahí.

Lo que ninguno de los hermanos pudo notar, fue la respiración cabreada dentro del closet. La respiración de Chucky, quien no olvidaría tal trato por parte de Deán.

Mientras tanto en otro condado, John se había pasado todo el día tratando de encontrar a Caleb, pero no había podido. John temía lo peor, temía que el demonio hubiera hecho algo malo con su amigo, pero por suerte una vieja camarera del bar local le indico la dirección a la que debía de ir.

La casa de Caleb estaba a medio bosque, así que tras mucho caminar bajo el radiante sol. John arribo a dicho lugar. — Caleb, ¿estas aquí? Soy yo, John Winchester. — Gritaba desde fuera de la casa, pero como nadie le abrió, decidió forzar la puerta y meterse.

La casa no estaba mejor por dentro que por afuera, pues había un completo desastre de cosas tiradas y cubiertas por polvo. — Caleb, estoy aquí. — Seguía gritando John, pero por más que busco ahí dentro sólo encontró sangre en el piso de la cocina.

— Demonios, Caleb — murmuró con el corazón en un puño, el miedo de que el demonio hubiera lastimado a su amigo, seguía ahí dentro. Entonces, y de la nada algo salto tras John, golpeándole la cabeza para dejarlo fuera de si.

Y en la habitación de motel, los hermanos Winchester disfrutaban de una tarde de domingo viendo las películas que Deán escogía en la tv. A Sam no le hacían gracia la mayoría de ellas, por eso aprovechaba el tiempo para sus deberes de la escuela o estudiar, Jeff por otro lado hacia lo contrario, amaba ver la tv y sobre todo aprovechaba esos ratos para vagar de las tareas, y cuando John no estaba en casa era responsabilidad de Sam encargarse de la educación de su hermanito.

— Jeff, ¿hiciste el dibujo que te pidió la señorita White? — Le pregunto Sam

— Hamm, no — murmuro Jeff con esa risita fanfarrona que tanto odiaba Sam

— ¿y a que esperas para hacerlo?— Volvió a preguntar.

— Deaaaaan. — Se quejo Jeff en busca de apoyo.

— No me vengas con Deaaan, ya sabes que Sammy tiene razón... La tarea es importante Jeff. — Aseguró Deán.

— Joooo, pero tú nunca la hacías. — Deán empezaba a hartarse de que Jeff se agarrara de excusa sus acciones para evitar sus responsabilidades y sabía que tenía que poner fin a ello antes que su padre. Así que volteó a Jeff y le plantó cinco nalgadas leves.

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

— No me discutas y ve a hacer la tarea, anda.

— No quieroooo. Noooo lo haré. — Aseguró Jeff con sus clásicos pucheritos y Deán al ver que el chico se ponía en plan pataleta, lo volvió a girar y le dio cinco buenas nalgadas.

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

— ¿Fue suficiente? — Le pregunto, pero Jeff ya estaba en pleno berrinche y se quedo callado y mirándole con odio. — Creo que no. — Dijo Deán y se dispuso a ponerlo sobre su regazo cuando Jeff saltó lejos.

— Nooo, ya hago la tarea. Ya la hago. — Decía el niño una y otra vez, y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

— Ahahah ese niño, me va a sacar canas. — Murmuró Deán entre risas, pues después de todo consiguió su objetivo.

Jeffrey se metió corriendo a la habitación y abrió el armario para buscar sus cosas de la escuela. Pero apenas hacerlo, Chucky salto sobre él y lo derribó. — Oyeee, me dolió. — Se quejó Jeff desde el suelo y en voz bajita, pues la noche anterior chucky había quedado en ser su amigo, pero sólo si quedaba en secreto y con lo inocente que era Jeff, acepto.

— Shshsh, cállate mocoso idiota. — Dijo el muñeco.

— Chucky, no esta bien hablar así. — Le reprendió Jeff, al menos demostraba que si ponía atención a los regaños de su padre y sus hermanos.

— Nadie pidió tu opinión mocoso tonto, ahora sácame con cuidado por la ventana antes de que te saque las tripas por tu asqueroso culo. — Amenazo el muñeco y le jalo el cabello muy fuerte. Jeff se molesto tanto que termino por derribarlo y levantarse de brazos cruzados.

— Nooo, y te voy a acusar con Dean... Te va a moler a palos por pegarmeee. — Y cuando Jeff estaba por llamar a su hermano, Chucky se le fue encima otra vez y le cubrió la boca.

— Nooo, Jeff soy tu amigo ¿recuerdas?, sólo estoy jugando contigo. — Mintió el muñeco, con un tonito de voz muy dulce para confundir al niño.

— ¿Jugando? ¿A que? — Pregunto Jeff apenas pudo.

— Ahhh, aún no puedo decirte. Pero el juego comienza apenas me dejes salir de aquí, para que pueda traerte algo. — Dijo el muñeco, Jeff lo miro sonriente porque le gustaba mucho jugar. Así que correo a la ventana y la jalo, pero no pudo abrirla.

— Tiene esa barrita, no puedo abrir. — Dijo Jeff haciendo pucheros, era una suerte que Deán siempre recordara poner el seguro de la ventana pues si no, Jeff se abría escapado desde hace mucho.

— Ni para eso sirves, cárgame tonto. — Ordeno Chucky, Jeff le obedeció y luego lo vio sacar el cuchillo de la cocina de su bolsa. Entonces Chucky cortó el seguro de la ventana y la abrió.

— Chucky, no... No hagas eso.

— Cállate, así es mi juego... Ahora bájame y cierra. — Ordeno, y Jeff volvió a obedecer, deslizó al muñeco a fuera, medio cerró la ventana y se puso a hacer la tarea, en espera del comienzo del supuesto

***Lamento mucho haberme tardado con la actualización pero es que estoy en fin de semestre y tengo exámenes Pero tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, espero que les este gustando mucho esto. Free gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te este gustando esto y lamento haber revivido tus viejos traumas XD. Luna y little, ¿les molestaría mucho un hola? XD... gracias a todos**

**Por favor Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

El conserje del motel estaba re-pintando la habitación 311, los antiguos inquilinos la habían dejado manchada con una sustancia negra bastante fea. Así que ahora todo debía regresar al frio color gris de los otros cuartos. El estaba cantando alegremente mientras daba brochazos de pintura, y entonces escucho la oxidada manija de la perta darse vuelta.

— Esta ocupado, no entren. — dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, pero tras escuchar una risita se giro para ver, y ya no había nadie. Asustado y tembloso regreso a su trabajo de pintar, pero entonces escucho mucho alboroto desde la cocina.

— Por el amor de dios… ¿Quién esta…? — llego a la cocina y se quedo mudo al ver que nuevamente no había nadie, por un segundo llego a pensar que se trataba de un espíritu de esos malos que su abuela le conto cuando niño. Pero al cruzar por la sala, se encontró con el muñeco (el mismo que había regalado días antes) sentado sobre la mesa y mirándole fijamente.

— Hola, ¿tu que estas haciendo aquí? — pregunto molesto, pues le quedaba claro que el chico del otro día le había regresado el muñeco de una manera muy mal educada. Y seguramente le habría dado queja a John, pero…

— ¡Sorpresa! — grito Chucky, el hombre lo dejo caer al suelo y trato de salir corriendo con el grito en la boca. Pero entonces Chucky le clavo su cuchillo en uno de los tobillos, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, para así clavarle el cuchillo una y otra vez en la espalda, hasta matarlo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los Winchester. Deán había salido para comprar la cena de sus hermanos, así que Sam decidió ir a revisar la tarea de Jeff y en vez de eso se encontró revisando el seguro de la ventana, que estaba todo roto.

— ¿Jeffrey que demonios le hiciste a la ventana? — Exigió saber Sam, Jeff sólo se encogió de hombros como si nada.

— Yo no hice nada, fue Chucky. — Le dijo el niño, Sam sólo pudo rodar los ojos ante semejante tontería.

— Jeffrey, ya déjate de Chucky... No es divertido que estés mintiendo. — Dijo Sam muy irritado y entonces se encontró con el cuchillo de la cocina, tirado aún lado de la cama, expuesto para provocar un accidente. — ¿Que haces con esto Jeffrey? — Grito Sam

—Naaaada, no es mío. Es de...

— Jeffrey, me vuelves a decir que es de Chucky, y entonces si que te voy a castigar. —Amenazo Sam,

— Pero es verdad, el lo tomooo — gimoteo Jeff.

— Ya basta, no más mentiras. — Y Sam tomo el brazo de su hermano, lo levanto de la cama y él se sentó, luego le desabrocho los pantaloncitos.

— Nooo, Sam nooo. — Rogo Jeff, tratando de alejarse pero como Sam estaba tan enojado que no tuvo problemas en jalarlo y colocarlo sobre su regazo, donde termino por bajarle el pantalón.

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

— Hayyy, no Sam… dueleee, dueleee — gritaba Jeff, pues Sam le estaba plantando una buena y rápida ráfaga de nalgadas.

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

— Te dije que te iba a castigar, yo no estoy jugando Jeff… sabes muy bien que los cuchillos de la cocina no se tocan. — dijo Sam y continuo descargando azotes, uno sobre cada nalga de su hermano. Jamás le pegaba a si de duro al niño, pero esta vez consideraba que se había pasado de la raya, que Jeff se podía haber lastimado por tomar ese cuchillo tan afilado.

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

— Aayy, Sammy para… yo no fui… fue Chucky, te lo juro — chillo Jeffrey, tratando se cubrirse su trasero con sus manitas, pero no alcanzaba para hacerlo. Sam se sintió mal al ver que su hermanito lloraba de esa manera pero el recuerdo de su padre dándole zurras más grandes a una edad mas corta, lo ayudo a continuar.

— Jeffrey, deja de decir eso… tomaste el cuchillo y rompiste la ventana, fue estúpido y ahora tienes que aceptar las consecuencias. — reprendió Sam y con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvo que continuar con el merecido castigo.

Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

Un par de minutos mas tarde, Deán regreso a la habitación y apenas pararse fuera de la puerta, pudo escuchar el claro sonido de unos azotes haciendo eco por las paredes. Su primer impulso fue irse a dar una vuelta por ahí, así le daría tiempo a Sam de terminar con lo que estaba haciendo. Pero el sonido de un grito ahogado de su hermanito, lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Deán entro a la habitación, dejo las compras sobre la mesa y se bario paso hasta la habitación, ahí se encontró con el pequeño Jeff acostado sobe el regazo de Sammy, quien con el ceño fruncido le seguía dando azotes.

— Deeeean. — chillo Jeff apenas ver a su hermano mayor parado en el borde de la puerta.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Sam? — pregunto Deán y vio como Sam plantaba las ultimas cinco nalgadas sobre el culo de Jeff y luego lo dejaba ir.

— Que te cuente lo que hizo. — murmuro Sam, entonces Deán se acerco al pequeño Jeff que permanecía sobándose el culo en la esquina del cuarto. Corría muy rápido para ser solo un pequeño niño.

— ¿Jeff? — Deán se arrodillo frente a su hermano para estar mas a su atura y que lo mirara a los ojos para decir lo que debía. — Háblame amigo, ¿Qué hiciste? — pregunto dulcemente para que el chico se abriera.

— Na—da. Yo no hice nada. — chillo Jeff y lo abrazo muy fuerte para buscar consuelo en su pecho, Deán le acepto el abrazo pero no quito la mirada del ceño fruncido de Sammy.

— ¿Sammy? — le pregunto

— Deán, mira lo que encontré en la habitación, en la cama de Jeff. — dijo Sam y le mostro el afilado cuchillo de la cocina, una especie de escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Deán. Se imaginaba las 1000 maneras en las que Jeff podía haberse lastimado con eso. — Y no es todo, mira lo que le hizo a la ventana con esto. — y ahora Deán volteo a ver el seguro roto de la ventana.

— ¿Jeffrey, porque hiciste eso? ¿Eh?— exigió saber Deán y se separo al niño del pecho para que mirara que también estaba muy molesto con el-

— Yo no fui… fu-e… Chuc-ky — volvió a decir el niño.

— Jeffrey, ya te dije que dejes esa mentira de lado… el maldito muñeco esta aquí dentro, ¿ves? — dijo Sam mientras abría el armario y se encontraba con el muñeco tirado y sonriente en el suelo.

— Pero el… el se salió… lo juro, yo lo vi. — gimoteo Jeff, y efecto tenia razón. Pero no se había dado cuenta cuando el muñeco se escabullo de vuelta a su lugar.

— Ya basta Jeffrey, estoy muy enojado y decepcionado de ti- — le dijo Deán tan frio como había podido sonar, así que Jeff bajo la cabecita y se quedo calladito, solo sollozando. — Y espera a que papá sepa lo que hiciste. — agrego.

— Nooo, Deán no le digas a papi. — rogo Jeff, era un niño inteligente y se daba cuenta de que las cosas no estaban a su favor. Seguramente su papá iba a ser igual que sus hermanos y se iba a limitar a castigarlo en vez de creerle.

— Shsh, no quiero mas lagrimas… Y da gracias a que Sammy ya hizo un buen trabajo con tu culo, porque si no… yo te habría dado una paliza bien buena…. Así que lo quiero es que te vayas a la cama y pienses muy bien en lo que hiciste. — ordeno Deán.

— ¿Y la cena? — pregunto Jeff, acomodándose sus pantalones para evitar mas nalgadas.

— Los niños malos se van a la cama sin cenar, así que ponte el pijama y a dormir… regreso en cinco minutos. — dijo Deán y salió hecho una furia de la habitación, Sam detrás suyo.

— ¿Se lo dirás a papá? — pregunto Sam

— No lo se, seria lo correcto… pero conoces a papá tanto como yo, y es probable que no solo le de la paliza de su vida por tocar algo peligroso. Puede que también nos toque castigo a nosotros, porque somos responsables de ese mocoso, y no estuvimos pendientes de cuando tomo el cuchillo. — explico Deán y eso era lo que mas le molestaba de todo. Que si a Jeff le hubiera pasado algo, no hubiera sido por su curiosidad, hubiera sido porque el no le cuido bien.

— Tienes razón, no se tu… pero yo quiero poder sentarme este mes. Creo que debemos dejar este asunto entre los tres. — aseguro Sam, llevándose las manos inconscientemente a su trasero.

*******Por favor Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando John despertó, estaba atado en una silla de hierro oxidado en algún sitio desconocido. A su alrededor todo estaba oscuro y solo se percibía un aroma fétido de muerte y podredumbre.

— ¡Sal, maldito hijo de perra! ¡Sal para que te mate! — gritaba con desesperación, pues entonces, escucho la risa forzada de alguien y una mujer rubia salió de entre las aun pensaba que se trataba del demonio que había arruinado su vida y la de sus hijos. Pero sombras.

— Lo siento amor, pero yo no soy a quien esperas. — aseguro la mujer aun entre risas y mostro sus ojos negros. Era un demonio.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quien eres?... maldita demonio — Exigió saber John.

— Soy un demonio, si… pero no soy el demonio que tú esperabas. De hecho, el te manda saludos y dice que espera que tus hijos estén bien… digo, no como tu pobre mujer… la que arde en el infierno. — decía la mujer.

— ¡Calle, maldita perra! — grito John desesperado, no le gustaba hablar de su esposa y mucho menos le gustaba que una maldita y horrible cosa del infierno lo hiciera.

— Oh tranquilo amor, yo solo soy la mensajera… nada personal, creo.

— ¿Mensajera? ¿De quien?

— Eso tú ya lo sabes, mi padre… si, mi padre. Aquel que una vez entro a tu casa para reclamar lo que tu perra le prometió. — dijo la mujer.

— ¿De que demonios estas hablando? — pregunto John confuso, en otra situación estaría matando a golpes a esa maldita pero ahora solo le quedaba distraerla con charla, en lo que buscaba como liberarse.

— Me sorprende que no lo sepas todavía, te lo voy a decir… de todas formas, vas a morirte muy pronto. — aseguro la mujer y se sentó sobre las piernas de John con toda confianza para revelarle un terrible secreto del pasado, uno que estaba seguro que lo torturaría un buen rato.

A la mañana siguiente, Sam se levanto muy temprano para la escuela, preparo las pocas cosas que tenia en su vieja mochila y luego fue al otro cuarto para despertar a Jeff. El niño como siempre dormía profundamente y tenía una pequeña mancha de lágrimas sobre su almohada. Sam se conmovió un momento al pensar en Jeff llorando toda la noche por la paliza que le dio, pero no se arrepentía de ello.

— Jeff, enano… vamos, despierta. — le decía una y otra vez, mientras lo mecía para despertarlo. Jeff se movió bruscamente pero se despertó.

— No quiero, déjame. — Murmuro el niño entre bostezos, entonces Sam le quito las cobijas de encima y se lo cargo al hombro como si se tratase de un simple costal de papas-

— Sammy. Bájame… ¡Bájame! — gritaba Jeff, y entonces Sam lo dejo caer sobre el sofá y le empezó a hacer cosquillas para hacerlo reír y despertarlo completamente. Jeff no dejaba de reír y de empujar las manos de su hermano lejos de su cuerpo.

— Sammy, yaaaa — seguía gritando Jeff, pero Sam no paraba de hacerle cosquillas y solo se reía por su travesura de niño grande.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?— se escucho preguntar a Deán desde la cocina, donde ya llevaba buen rato preparando el desayuno para sus chicos.

— Nada, solo juego con Jeff. — grito Sam y finalmente dejo al niño en paz, Jeff se levanto del sofá y se fue corriendo a la cocina para alejarse de su hermano.

— Hola Deán — dijo Jeff, entonces Deán dejo la sartén con los huevos en la estufa y se giro para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente. Justo lo que John hacia cada mañana, pero que en su ausencia el debía de hacer para Jeff.

— Enano, estas apestando mi cocina… ve a ducharte, mientras termino de prepararte esto. — le ordeno y Jeff de mala gana tuvo que obedecerle. Pues aun tenia muy presente en el trasero la paliza que le habían dado la noche anterior. — Lávate bien detrás de las orejas. — agrego Deán y Sam se burlo.

— Amigo, eso ni papá se lo dice jamás- — Aseguro Sam

— Lo se, pero empiezo a creer que debería… a lo mejor tiene tanta mugre en los oídos que por eso no escucha que no debe tocar armas, ni hacer travesuras. — dijo Deán con ironía y Sam solo sonrió levemente al comentario.

— Hablando de papá, ¿ya sabes algo de el? — Pregunto Sam, jamás lo reconocía pero se preocupaba mucho por su padre cuando este se iba de cacería y Deán lo sabia muy bien.

— No, aun nada… pero ya sabes que cuando esta con Caleb, no tiene tiempo para nada mas que matar a esas cosas del mal… Así que no te preocupes por el, estará bien… ahora siéntate y come, se te hará tarde para la escuela — le ordeno Deán y le dejo el plato con huevos sobre la mesa.

— Ja, ¿si sabes que no soy un niño para que me mandes? — pregunto Sam lleno de ironía y Deán le sonrió muy seguro de si.

— Soy el mayor, eso me da derecho Sammy. — le respondió Deán, Sam como siempre se quedo callado pues hasta ese día no había encontrado un argumento valido para discutir contra eso. Y por supuesto no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Como todo niño pequeño, Jeff aun era algo torpe para bañarse solo, sus manitas apenas y tenían la fuerza suficiente para tallarse con la esponja todo su cuerpo. Su cabello revoltoso caía como goma de mascar sobre su cabeza y mantenía sus ojos cerrados para evitar que les cayera jabón. Sin saberlo, Chucky lo miraba desde fuera de la ventanita muy cerca del techo.

Para Chucky, era repulsivo estar mirando desnudo a un niño pero el placer de imaginarlo cubierto de sangre y con las tripas de fuera, le hacían soportar estar ahí. Después de todo, no era la primera vez.

Jeff termino el baño y regreso a desayunar lo más rápido que pudo. A Sam no le gustaba que el chico comiera como un animal, pues su padre había enfatizado un montón de veces que Jeff debía masticar propiamente. Pero por la hora, era mejor dejar al niño en paz con el regaño.

— ¿Tienes todo? ¿Lápiz, goma, libros? — pregunto Deán a su hermanito, el niño asintió aun que la verdad es que no tenia ni idea de que cargaba en su mochila azul. Sammy siempre era quien se encargaba de prepararle las cosas. — Esta bien, pórtate bien y no…

— No me suelto de Sammy, yaaa lo seee — dijo Jeff derrotado, se consideraba a si mismo como un chico grande y no le parecía muy bonito tener que ir por la calle de la mano de Sam, pero lamentablemente era una norma de su padre que le costaría muy caro poder romper.

— Vámonos, ya es tarde. — dijo Sam y tomo la mano de su hermanito y su mochila para finalmente partir a la escuela, Deán les deseo buen día pero ninguno de sus chicos pareció ponerle atención, ya iban muy aprisa.

Sam llevaba a Jeff muy aprisa por las calles, era una suerte que la secundaria y la primaria estuvieran a pocos metros la una de la otra, pero mas suerte era que solo tenían que caminar poco para llegar hasta ahí. Caminar con Jeff siempre era difícil, el niño era bastante curioso y siempre se quedaba mirando las cosas por ratos prolongados. Por eso a veces era necesario llevarlo arrastras y en el caso de John, siempre le daba algún azote para hacerlo caminar. Pero esta vez, todo era diferente, Jeff caminaba incluso mas rápido que Sam y tenia la mirada clavada en sus zapatos.

— ¿Sammy, cuando va a venir papá? — Exigió saber Jeff.

— Pronto, tiene algunos problemas con su trabajo… pero volverá muy pronto, lo prometo. — aseguro Sam, cuando era pequeño recordaba a Deán diciéndole exactamente lo mismo tras las ausencias de su padre y cuando supo la verdad, odio mucho a su hermano por haberle mentido. Pero desde que Jeff aprendiera a hablar y a notar las cosas, pudo entender que Deán solo quería protegerlo de la terrible verdad del negocio familiar.

— Lo extraño, Chucky dijo… dijo que no va a regresar. — dijo Jeff muy compungido por lo que el maldito muñeco le había comentado al oído mientras dormía la noche pasada. Sam se paro en seco y se puso de rodillas enfrente para hablarle.

— Jeffrey, no digas esas cosas… papá esta bien, el va a regresar muy pronto a casa. — aseguro Sam

— Pero Chucky, dijo…

— Chucky no dijo nada Jeffrey, seguramente fue una pesadilla… El no habla, entiéndelo… CHUCKY ES UN MUÑECO, NO HABLA. — Sam estaba remarcando cada palabra con cuidado, porque empezaba a creer que su intención inicial de hacer feliz a Jeff con ese muñeco, había resultado todo lo contrario. Quizá no debió habérselo dado jamás, quizás lo estaba somatizando a pensar en que el muñeco era exactamente aquel asesino de las películas.

— ¡SI LO HACE! ¿Por qué no me crees?... tu nunca me crees. — le grito Jeff y antes de que Sam pudiera reaccionar, su hermanito le soltó bruscamente la mano y se fue corriendo por la calle.

— ¡Jeffrey! — le grito Sam, y salió corriendo hasta sujetarlo de los hombros y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, en ese segundo había pasado toda su vida con Jeff por delante de sus ojos. Desde que llevaban a Jeff en brazos, tenía menos de un año y era tan pequeño, que costaba creer que ese enorme chico era aquel mismo bebe. Hasta cuando salió corriendo como loco.

— Jeffrey eso no se hace, tú ya sabes que no debes correr por la calle de esa forma… Por Dios, te pudieron atropellar, ¿entiendes? ¡¿Atropellar?! — Sam estaba frenético y de no estar enfrente de la primaria de Jeff, con todos esos ojos de padres mirándolo fijamente, ya le estaría dando unos azotes, ahí mismo.

— Déjame en paz, no te quierooo — le dijo Jeff mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre, Sam rodo los ojos porque a veces olvidaba que tenia a un niñito enfrente de sus ojos.

— Vale ya basta, no vamos a discutir aquí Jeffrey… ya lo haremos en casa. — Así que simplemente, Sam lo tomo de la mano y con su agarre de hierro lo llevo hasta dentro de la escuela y se lo entrego a la señorita White.

— Señor Winchester, ¿usted otra vez por aquí? — pregunto la mujer tras saludar muy dulcemente al enano.

— Si, si hem… papá sigue en un viaje de negocios, y nos ha dejado a cargo de Jeff por unos días. — mintió Sam, siempre era difícil cuando los profesores o vecinos de la calle se daban cuenta de que había tres chicos menores viviendo solos. Y era importante mantenerse al margen para no llamar la atención de servicios infantiles.

— Bueno, me gustaría hablar con su padre cuando regrese… por favor infórmele. — pidió la mujer y tomo la mano de Jeff para llevárselo dentro, por lo visto era el ultimo chico en ingresar al aula.

— Así lo hare. — murmuro Sam sin quitarle la mirada seria de encima a Jeff, ahora se sumaba seguramente un mal comportamiento en la escuela a la larga lista de trastadas de ese mocoso. Y estaba seguro de que John no iba a dar saltos de gusto cuando se enterara de todo.

***Lamento estar tardando tanto con esta historia, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que quede perfecta y para terminarla con un final impresionante. =)**

**Por favor Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff había tenido días difíciles en la escuela también, se había llevado varios regaños por tardar demasiado en terminar los trabajos de lectura de clase y estuvo apunto de irse suspendido por murmurar una mala palabra a la señorita White, por suerte la mujer solo le llamo la atención y le dejo tareas extras para casa y no le acuso. Esa tarde, la historia volvía a repetirse…

Miss White estaba dando la clase mas aburrida del año, la cadena alimenticia de los animales. Jeff se la sabia de memoria porque Sam e incluso John se la habían contado en repetidas ocasiones, lo que no sabía es que su padre se lo dijo para que fuera entendiendo la verdad de lo sobrenatural en las sombras… Así que ahí estaba de nuevo, escuchando todas esas patrañas salir de la boca de una solterona que debería de haberse buscado un marido en lugar de dar clases.

— Esto es una mierda — murmuro Jeff

— Y que lo digas, debimos quedarnos a jugar en el patio— murmuro el compañero de a lado, Stiles el bufón de la clase y su mejor amigo.

— Sip, pero no tenemos balón… la bruja de Greek nos lo quito la ultima vez. — dijo Jeff con pesar.

— Pero el balonazo que le aplasto la nariz, fue divertido. — dijo Stiles, entonces los dos se empezaron a reír y eso llamo la atención de la profesora que inmediatamente puso pausa al aburrido video.

— ¿Estoy interrumpiendo su conversación? — les pregunto la mujer y los dos niños negaron con la cabeza, y miraron al suelo para ignorarla por completo.

La clase aburrida continuo en completo silencio y cuando Jeff pudo girar su mirada hacia fuera de la ventana, pudo ver a Chucky bajo el hasta bandera, saludándole con esa sonrisa de muñeco cariñoso. Jeff se alegro tanto de verlo que no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y para cuando volvió a ver, el muñeco ya no estaba. Chucky sabia bien lo que estaba haciendo, sabia escabullirse por todas partes sin ser notado y como todos estaban en clase, fue bastante sencillo meterse al edificio y quedarse dentro del armario del conserje, mirando el pasillo por la ranura de la chapa en espera de ver a su chico.

Cuando la primera hora al fin se termino, un montón de niños salieron corriendo de sus aulas para buscar sus salones. Jeff como siempre esperaba a que todo el caos se terminara para correr, y fue ahí que el muñeco aprovecho para salir del armario.

— ¡Chucky! — grito Jeff y levanto al muñeco en sus brazos para abrazarlo, pero por su puesto el maldito no se dejo.

— ¡No me abraces, idiota! — le grito

— Pe… Pero.

— No, no me abraces mientras jugamos… son reglas tontito. — dijo Chuky, tratando de modular su voz a lo mas dulce del mundo. Y funciono, pues Jeff cambio su mirada de cachorrito por una alegre.

— ¿¡Vamos a jugar!? — pregunto entusiasmado.

— Ya estamos jugando Jeff, solo que tu no lo sabias… pero es hora de que hagas tu parte del juego mi niño. — comento el muñeco.

— ¿Qué cosa hare? – pregunto Jeff, y el muñeco se burlo pues todo le estaba resultando mas fácil de lo que había pensado. Quizá John había cometido un error al no hablarle con la verdad de las cosas oscuras a su hijo. Pues ahora por eso, Jeff estaba poniendo su confianza en un muñeco sobrenatural que hablaba, ya que el pensaba que tenia buenas intenciones.… Aun era muy pequeño para entenderlo.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido, Chucky se las arreglo para sacar a Jeff de la escuela sin ser vistos y una vez en la calle, le pidió que lo cargara como a cualquier muñeco y le fue guiando hasta la estación de autobuses del centro.

— Busca dentro de mi bolsillo. — murmuro el muñeco y Jeff le obedeció, logrando sacarle un billete de 100 dólares de la bolsa.

— Wooow — exclamo Jeff, jamás había tenido o visto tanto dinero en su corta vida, de hecho jamás le daban mas que 5 dólares o menos para el almuerzo. Su padre era todo un avaro y ni que decir de sus hermanos.

— Dáselo al hombre de la gorra. — volvió a decir la cosa, y cuando el chofer finalmente se acerco para cobrar, Jeff le dio el dinero y recibió el cambio. El chofer se quedo mirando a su alrededor en busca de algún adulto que acompañara a Jeff, pero no le extraño que no lo hubiera. Pues cada día aumentaban los niños que se manejaban solos por las calles.

Jeff ya había viajado solo en un par de ocasiones, la primera cuando tenía 4 años y se perdió en el metro de NY. Pero como era muy listo, solo basto con ver los dibujos de las flechas para caminar hasta encontrarse con John, quien seguramente se había llevado el sus de su vida. Y la segunda vez no tenía tanto tiempo, y nadie lo sabia pues se había escapado de la escuela con Stiles para ir a patinar en hielo. Por eso en esta ocasión, se mantenía muy tranquilo mirando por la ventana y abrazando a su muñeco, que llegado el momento le apretó la mano para indicarle que tenia que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Jeff caminaba muy atento por la calle, pues aun que Chucky lo estaba guiando, tenia muy presente el regaño de Sammy de esa tarde… El nunca correr por la calle porque lo podían atropellar. — Tengo que ir al baño. — Dijo Jeff y como no había nada de gente, el muñeco decidió cobrar vida-

— Debí traerte un pañal, pareces un bebe llorón. — dijo el muñeco lleno de desprecio y Jeff lo dejo caer al suelo.

— ¡No soy un bebe! ¡Ya soy grande! — grito Jeff molesto y entonces Chucky se levanto del suelo, lo pateo en una espinilla y luego lo tiro de culo, para después írsele encima.

Chucky le jalaba el cabello con todas sus fuerzas y le daba golpecitos en la cara, estaba furioso. Jeff gritaba que le soltara y cuando se soltó a llorar, Chucky se dio cuenta de que estaba echando a perder todos sus planes, así que lo dejo tranquilo. Jeff llorando en el suelo mientras se cubría la cara para que no le siguiera pegando más y además, lloraba porque durante el ataque se había hecho del baño encima, y podía sentir el líquido escurriendo por sus pantalones. Era vergonzoso.

Chucky se metió a una propiedad en ruinas que estaba justo a final de la calle, todo en el interior estaba lleno de polvo, con muchas cosas rotas por todas partes y sin energía eléctrica. Sin embargo el muñeco parecía conocer muy bien el lugar y se abrió paso hasta la puerta más recóndita de la casa.

El sótano era subterráneo, alguno de los antiguos dueños debió construirlo como refugio anti bombas o algo parecido. Pero ahora, estaba ocupado por un grupo de demonios que mantenían a un hombre de color amarrado con cadenas a las paredes, y sangrando por la terrible tortura a la que lo sometían constantemente.

— Lo necesitamos, tenemos que ir a por el…. Matarlo si es preciso. — decía uno de los demonios, quien parecía tener el control del grupo en su totalidad.

— Espero que ustedes, hijos de puta… No estén hablando del chico. — se escucho decir a una voz seguida por una horrible risa, todos los demonios se giraron y vieron al diminuto (y hasta cierto punto escalofriante) muñeco diabólico bajar por las escaleras

— Señor... ¿Qué hace aquí? — dijo el mismo demonio mientras se inclinaba frente a Chucky, al igual que el resto de los otros demonios.

— Ya que nadie me informa nada, tuve que venir a ver su trabajo por mi mismo. — grito enojado y todos los demonios inclinaron la cabeza en lo que parecía ser un signo de arrepentimiento.

— Lo sentimos señor, pensamos… pensamos que seria peligroso tratar de contactarlo, pero encontramos a su brujo, señor. — murmuro uno de los demonios en voz baja, era muy claro el miedo que le tenían al que poseía a ese muñeco.

— Eso veo, me agrada que lo mantuvieran ocupado por mí. — refiriéndose a los signos de tortura que poseía en todo el cuerpo, luego se acerco y se planto bajo el hombre para que lo mirara fijamente.

— Hola brujo, soy Chucky… ¿quieres jugar? — pregunto con su mejor imitación de muñeco, el hombre no daba cabida a lo que tenia enfrente pero alguna vez había llegado a leer en libros sobre la posesión de objetos inanimados como ese muñeco feo.

— Pero primero, quiero que me contestes algo… ¿sabes algo sobre el ritual para liberar a Samein? — exigió saber el muñeco, y el hechicero reunió todas sus fuerzas para levantar y escupirle algo de la sangre que brotaba de su boca.

— Eres… una abominación, un monstruo… Jamás te ayudare. — dijo el hombre con dificultad.

— Hemos tratado todo mi señor, y el no ha dejado de decir eso. — comento uno de los demonios.

— Eso no importa, solo fue una pregunta de cortesía… el va a ayudarnos, lo quiera o no. — y entonces Chucky se rio malévolamente y con su cuchillo de cocina corto los tobillos del hombre, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

— ¡Suéltenlo! — ordeno, y los demonios le soltaron de las muñecas para dejarlo caer al suelo, donde Chucky no se hizo esperar para apuñalarlo un montón de veces, hasta desangrarlo y matarlo.

La risa de Chucky era como onda expansiva del infierno, tenía este tono que daba tanto miedo y que podía ser escuchado a metros de distancia. Jeff seguía sentado en la calle con sus pantalones empapadas, se estaba terminando e secar las últimas lagrimas cuando escucho una explosión, seguida por la expansión de un montón de llamas en la casa de enfrente. Se levanto y corrió para alejarse, y se dio cuenta de que no solo había llamas saliendo de la casa, también había un humo negro que parecía moverse por si solo, pues desapareció entre las nubes.

Al final, Chucky salió de entre las llamas, con esa sonrisa diabólica y su cuchillo empuñado en la mano izquierda, su plan iba marchando según lo pensado.

***Lamento estar tardando tanto con esta historia, no se preocupen les prometo terminarla muy pronto =) Y DE LA MEJOR MANERA, CON UN FINAL QUE NO VAN A VER VENIR.**

**Por favor Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sam tuvo que salir unos minutos tarde de la escuela por una situación con una chica. Ya que a ella se le habían caído una pila de libros por el pasillo, el ayudo a levantarlo todo y después se pusieron a platicar, largo y tendido hasta que se acordó de Jeff. Definitivamente no había sido responsable (y por supuesto que jamás lo mencionaría a Deán o su padre, porque seguramente lo matarían) Así que corrió, más bien voló hasta la otra calle por Jeff.

Jeff acababa de llegar a la escuela, el retraso de Sam le permitió hacerlo pues tuvo que viajar con los pantalones mojados por toda la ciudad, por suerte como llevaba cargado a Chucky en las piernas, nadie lo noto. El maldito muñeco se fue antes de que Sam llegara, así que lo único con lo que se encontró fue con Jeff sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas.

— Lo sé, llegó tarde… lo lamento muchísimo Jeff. — se disculpo Sam, no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde y no sería la primera en que Jeff se molestara por ello. Sin embargo, el niño ni lo volteo a ver pues solo se escuchaban sus sollozos.

— ¿Jeff? — Sam no sabía que pasaba con su hermano, su primer pensamiento fue que alguien lo había golpeado, luego que le habían regañado y finalmente, que le habían mandado un reporte. Así que se sentó a su lado. — ¿Jeff? ¿Qué pasa amigo? — pregunto

Jeff poco a poco fue levantando la mirada, estaba llorando a todo pulmón y sus ojos ya estaban muy rojos. El chico no dijo nada, solo estiro sus piernas y dejo que Sam viera la mancha de orina que escurría hasta los tobillos.

— Oh, ya veo. — murmuro Sam, no estaba impresionado pues Jeff solo tenía 6 años, todavía era pequeño y a cualquier niño de esa edad le podía pasar aquello. Solo le preocupaba que fuera de día y no de noche, como solía pasar a esas edades.

— Hey no pasa nada, tuviste un accidente Jeff… es todo. — dijo para calmarlo.

— Pero ya soy grande, no soy un bebe. — dijo Jeff con nuevas lagrimas en los ojos, Sam sonrió un poquito porque era tierno escucharle decir aquello a un niñito.

— Esta bien Jeff, no tienes que avergonzarte… es normal, a Deán y a mi también nos paso a tu edad… incluso más grandes. — comento para Sam, siempre funcionaba ser ejemplos para el chico, porque lo hacían sentir mejor, y en esta ocasión no fallo.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunto Jeff sollozando

— Si, esto es muy normal Jeff… anda, vamos a casa para que te cambies y luego… luego iremos por unos helados ¿quieres? — dijo Sam y apenas escuchar, Jeff dio un salto del suelo y asintió sonriente, los helados siempre iban a ser su punto débil.

Para cuando llegaron a casa, se encontraron con que Deán se había quedado dormido frente a la Tv, por eso Sam azoto la puerta y le hizo despertar, cayéndose del sofá.

— Jajaja, llegamos Deán. — exclamo Sam entre risas. Jeff también se estaba burlando, lo que recordó a Sam el motivo inicial de su llegada. — Enano, ve al cuarto ahora te alcanzo. — dijo Sam, Jeff asintió y se fue corriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Deán, el ver correr a Jeff de esa manera era muy extraño, corria como siempre que hacia travesura y quería ocultarse de John.

— Ahhh, tuvo un accidente Deán. — murmuro Sam

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Se lastimo? — pregunto Deán en pánico, si algo le pasaba a ese chico durante la vigilancia de la escuela, iba a matar a todo mundo por no cuidarle bien.

— No Deán, no entiendes…. Tuvo un "accidente" — Sam mito serio a Deán para que le captara la idea y luego de un par de segundos Deán entendió todo. _Accidente_, era una de esas palabras que los padres utilizaban para hacer ver las cosas como normales para los chicos.

— Oh… hem… ya veo, pero… ¿no es grandecito como para…? — Deán no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Sam lo mando callar antes de que Jeff fuera a escucharlo decir una tontería tan grande.

— No Deán, a decir verdad me sorprende que le pasara antes…. Los especialistas atribuyen este tipo de accidentes al desarrollo de los niños, es muy normal que les pase… y también puede pasar por estrés, miedo… algo que en esta casa nunca falta. — explico Sam con un tono de claro reproche.

— ¿Eso qué quieres decir? — exigió saber Deán

— Quiere decir… que todo es culpa de papá, mira… nosotros ya somos grandes y no lo necesitamos aquí todo el tiempo, pero Jeff si… Por el amor de Dios., es un niño y debe estar muy asustado de quedarse solo todo el tiempo, el necesita a su padre. — dijo Sam

— Nos tiene a nosotros. — murmuro Deán molesto, odiaba que Sam subestimara su capacidad de crianza con Jeff, cuando hizo lo mismo por él.

— Si, a sus hermanos… nuestro trabajó debería ser apoyarlo y jugar con el… Y no tratar de educarlo, porque Deán si aun no te das cuenta… solo somos chicos. — dijo Sam muy molesto y se fue por el pasillo, no era hora de estar discutiendo sobre eso.

Cuando Sam entro a la habitación, encontró los pantalones y calzoncillos sucios de Jeff en el suelo. Y al chico tratando de ponerse unos nuevos calzoncillos, ya sabía vestirse solo pero los nervios de ese momento, no le estaban ayudando para hacerlo.

— ¿Enano que haces?, esos están al revés. — dijo Sam entre risas, se acerco y le quito los calzoncillos de las manos, los acomodo para extenderlos y ponerlos pero Jeff no quería.

— Nooo, yo puedo. — grito Jeff

— Jeff, déjame hacerlo… ni que fuera la primera vez que te veo desnudo, yo te cambiaba los pañales ¿sabes? — pregunto Sam entre risas, ahora le hacía gracia reconocerlo pero antes no quería ni mencionarlo.

— Pero no quieroooo — seguía diciendo Jeff, así que Sam rodo los ojos

— Jeff, estoy pensando que no va a haber helado más tarde — le amenazo Sam, sabía muy bien como jugar sus cartas con ese pequeño, pues Jeff se sentó en la cama haciendo pucheros y se dejo vestir, justo como si fuera un niñito más pequeño.

El pequeño problema no fueron los calzoncillos, fue que no había pantalones para Jeff. Solo tenia 4 de ellos, y seguramente John había olvidado pasar a la lavandería por ellos, así que no tenia ropa limpia y tampoco se podía ponerle un par de los de sus hermanos, porque no le quedarían.

— Sammy, ¿Pantalones? — pregunto el niño nervioso, no era normal pasar mas de 3 minutos sin pantalones, pues cuando lo hacia era porque se llevaba una zurra.

— Aguarda un momento, ahora vengo. — Sam recordó una cosa, John había guardado ropa vieja de Jeff en el impala, esperando encontrarles un nuevo dueño que les diera un buen uso. Así que salió corriendo de la casa y encontró una maleta verde dentro de la cajuela, estuvo trasculcando unos segundos hasta que encontró unos viejos shorts grandes, lo suficiente para vestir al chico.

— Nooo, no quiero esos. — dijo Jeff con pucheros apenas vio los horribles shorts azul marino en las manos de su hermano.

— Ah entonces, te vas a quedar en ropa interior porque no tienes más ropa que ponerte. — le amenazo Sam

— Pero son feos, y… papá ya no me viste así. — siguió diciendo Jeff

— Ya se, pero solo va a ser un rato enano… hasta que pasemos a la lavandería para recoger tus cosas. — dijo Sam, pero Jeff lo seguía mirando feo, disconforme con la situación. — Vale, si te los pones te compro una bola de helado extra.

Sam se sentía como delincuente por estar manipulando a Jeff de esa manera, pero era mejor hacerlo de esa manera, que a la de John, quien seguramente ya le habría propinado unos azotes por rezongón. Así que Jeff no pudo negarse a la oferta y se vistió con esos horribles Shorts, le quedaban apretados pero por el helado, soportaría hasta una limpieza de dientes completa.

— Deán, vamos a ir por unos helados… ¿vienes? — le pregunto Sam apenas salir del cuarto con Jeff agarrado de la manita.

— ¿Helados?, pero si… ¿Qué le hiciste a Jeff? — pregunto Deán con incredulidad y se empozo a reír, su hermanito se veía muy pequeño con esa ropa y de cierta manera, se veía como niño regordete.

— Hey no te rías, que alguien ha olvidado recoger la ropa de la lavandería y Jeff se quedo sin ropa, así que tuve que ponerle eso. — dijo Sam y con la indirecta, Deán dejo de reírse porque sabia que era su turno ir por la ropa y si su padre se enteraba que no lo había hecho, si que iba a estar metido en un montón de problemas.

— ¿Helados? ¿Eh?... suena grandioso. — dijo Deán sonriente para cambiar de tema.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, los hermanos se encontraron con una escena digna de comedia familiar de los 70s, una pareja en ropa interior (el en calzoncillos y ella en camisón) estaban bajando sus cosas de una camioneta y cuando los vieron, se acercaron para saludar.

— He Vecinos, ¿saben donde se a metido el portero? — pregunto el hombre

— Hum, no… ah decir verdad tiene rato que no lo veo. — comento Deán, y es cierto con tanto ajetreó de esos días ni siquiera había notado la ausencia de ese amable sujeto.

- Oh bueno, ya terminamos de poner nuestras cosas de todas formas, el se pierde de la propina, jajajaja…. Soy Ben Stevenson, un gusto muchachos. — el hombre se fue presentando con uno por uno, les dio la mano y a todos les causo incomodes que estuviera en calzoncillos, mostrando todo su vello capilar. Los mayores no dijeron nada porque ya entendían el sentido de la prudencia, sin embargo Jeff no.

— ¿Por qué no tiene ropa? ¿Esta tonto? — pregunto Jeff, todos fingieron reírse bajito, aun que en realidad era muy cómico que el niño se atreviera a decir aquello.

— Jeffrey. — reprendió Deán entre risas, aun que realmente le estaba aplaudiendo por dentro que dijera ese atinado comentario.

— Jajaja, déjalo, déjalo cariño… tiene razón, mi marido es un tonto… oh que niño tan guapo y bien vestido, me dan ganas de comerte a besos. — dijo la mujer a Jeff, mientras le pellizcaba los cachetes con sus gordos dedo de salchicha y le besaba las mejillas. Sam se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de su hermanito porque Jeff le apretó la mano con mucha fuerza, así que lo alejo de la mujer.

— Si, gracias señora… tenemos un poco de prisa, así que… — empezó a decir Sam, sin embargo su comentario se fue a la basura cuando la mujer dirigió su atención a otra cosa, a Chucky que sostenía Jeff en sus brazos.

— Oh, querido mira… es un chico bueno, esta lindo ¿no crees? — decía la mujer mientras arrebataba de malos modos el muñeco de las manos de Jeff

— Claro, es tan lindo como un aguijón en el culo… Es un Chucky, ese maldito me aterraba, recuerdo que fui a ver la primera película en el cine y casi… me orine en los pantalones. — dijo el hombre y sus comentarios tan desatinados y vulgares fueron la gota que derramo el vaso.

— Jajaja, claro que si… igual a mi, pero me temo que nos tenemos que ir ya… ha sido un verdadero placer señor, hasta la otra. — dijo Deán sonriente y se llevo a sus hermanos lejos.

— ¿Qué dijo ese señor? ¿Qué películas de Chucky? — pregunto Jeff mientras se alejaban, sus hermanos se miraron para pensar en que decirles, habían olvidado que Jeff no tenia ni idea del origen del muñeco.

— Ha de nada, esta loco…. No hagas caso a sus tonterías, vamos por esos helados. — dijo Deán y tiro mas fuerte del chico para llevárselo.

Esos vecinos extraños eran de lo mas común del mundo, tontos e idiotas que disfrutaban de andar desnudos por todas partes y teniendo sexo en cualquier rincón. Seguramente porque eran cincuentones recién casados que no tenían mucho tiempo de la vida para amarse.

Los Winchester tuvieron una bonita noche en los helados, Sam claro tuvo que pagar todas esas bolas extras de helado a su hermanito pero valió la pena, ver sonreír a Jeff tanto no era tan común pero era hermoso, porque hacia resaltar en su mirada que era un nocente y travieso (muy travieso niño) así que cuando llegaron a las 10 de la noche, esos vecinos se encargaron de espiarlos por la ventana.

— Solo espero que no sean tan escandalosos como mal educados. — comento el cascarrabias del marido, seguía ofendido por lo que Jeff había dicho.

— Ah, cállate… son chicos adorables, espero que tengamos los propios pronto. — coemnto la mujer con lujuria, el hombre se giro sonriente y vio como ella le indicaba con el dedo que se le acercara otra vez.

— Traviesa, vamos a ello. — dijo el lleno de lujuria y se volvio a aventar en la cama, tuvieron relaciones sexuales una y otra vez, dejaron que sus cuerpos se amaran y se soltaran pero entonces, cuando ella estaba por subirse encima para cambiar de pose, vio ór el espejo del techo que Chucky se les acercaba sigilosamente con una botella en mano.

— ¿Pero que demonios? — pregunto en un murmuro y entonces Chucky lanzo la botella al techo, se escucho el desgarrador grito de muerte de la mujer y entonces todos los vidrios del techo cayeron sobre ellos y los mataron al instante.

Chucky se subió a la cama para ver los cuerpos desgarrados de sus victimas, entonces 8y como encada homicidio) saco algo de su bolsa, algo que pareció aspirar las almas de los nuevos muertos

— Son míos…. JAJAJAJAJAJA — Chucky dejo salir la risa macabra otra vez, estaba mas que cerca de terminar con el plan de liberar a su amo.

**I´m Back For 2014!**

**Por favor Review!**


End file.
